


So much for the Temporal Prime Directive

by Bizarra



Series: The Times They Are A Changin' [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Definitely AU, F/M, Fictober 2018, Gen, I may or may not add to this, May or may not be Endgame, Needed to get it out of my head, Original Character(s), snippet of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Well, it's not Admiral Janeway that comes through the rift.





	So much for the Temporal Prime Directive

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this scene in my head. I needed to get it out. I don't honestly know if this is even an Endgame AU because it could just be a random scene. I may or may not add to it. If I do, it'll be as chapters. No promises are made. But It needs to be seen.
> 
> I'm calling this a Fictober fic, though the prompts I used came from the sarcastic quotes list and are as follows:  
> “Somebody’s cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.” and “I heard that!” “You were supposed to!” 
> 
> I make no apologies. This is also wildly un-beta'd. For that, I do apologize.

***

The shuttle burst from the spatial rift, the ships behind advancing quickly, weapons blazing.

“They’re hailing us, Captain.” Tuvok told her.

“On screen,” Janeway replied and was stunned who she saw. A much older and greyer version of her first officer appeared on the viewscreen, a determined look on his face. She turned to the younger version of the man on her left and saw he was just as surprised as she was.

“Captain, I need you to close that rift!”

Kathryn hesitated, “I need you to identify yourself before you start ordering me around.”

“Dammit, Kathryn, we don’t have time for this!” the older man snapped.

She was stunned silent by his sharp reprimand.

After a few silent beats a young raven-haired woman, maybe in her early twenties stormed out of the darkness of the back of the shuttle. “Oh, for the love of the Spirits, will you stop staring at each other and close that damned rift before those idiots blow us all out of the stars!” She stood, arms crossed, dark eyes blazing.

Spurred into action, Kathryn turned to Tuvok and gave him the nod to do as asked and close the rift. Once the danger had passed, she turned to the viewscreen and the puzzling occupants of the Federation shuttle that had just appeared from the rift in front of them.

In the shuttle, the older Chakotay turned to his companion, “I told you to stay in the back!”

“Well, someone had to save our asses!” She snapped.

“And now you’ve completely blown the Temporal Prime Directive out of the water!” Chakotay growled.

She lay her hands out flat and lifted one, “Stay alive,” then lifted the other, “Temporal Prime Directive.” She moved her hands up and down as if they were scales and she was weighing the options, lifting the ‘stay alive’ hand a bit higher and giving him a look.

He sighed, “you are the most stubborn, pigheaded-”

“Somebody’s cranky.”

“And somebody needs to shut up and go to the back.”

She gave him a crooked grin that answered any question as to who her mother was and leaned down to give him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you too, Dad.” She then moved back into the shadows of the rear of the shuttlecraft.

He sighed. So much for subtlety. “Do me a favor and at least stay out of the way since you weren’t supposed to follow me in the first place.”

A snort was heard, “Yeah, ‘cause I was going to let you do this by yourself, you pain in the ass old man. Besides, someone had to make sure you didn’t crash this shuttle.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. His eyes moved back to the monitor to look at the woman who he’d married two years from her time, then lost five years later when their daughter was four. He glanced to his younger self, then pointed and said to Kathryn, “In about a year and a half, when he gets the guts to tell you how he really feels, tell him no.” He looked back, then to the front again a humored smirk now on his face. “Otherwise, you’ll end up with a child who is a maddening blend of both of your personalities,” his voice rose, “and is also a pain in the ass.”

“I heard that!” came from the shadows.

“You were supposed to!” He called back.


End file.
